


Flush Draw

by upallnightstrungtight



Series: close to home [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: I started this months ago so I decided to finish it, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, it's set in 2014 anyway, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightstrungtight/pseuds/upallnightstrungtight
Summary: Henry’s lunch is gonna be delayed, but that’s just fine with him.





	Flush Draw

Henry tapped two quick knocks into Donghae’s door before immediately opening it. “Hyung, are you ready to go to lunch? You know the wait’s always long there.”

It's then he notices what's in front of him.

He’s officially resigning himself to the fact that this happens about once a year and rushes to close the door behind him. Before him, Donghae is sitting on the edge of the bed in only his jeans, which are hanging partway down his thighs, his head tossed back, and Ryeowook’s kneeling in front of him, stripped down solely to a pair of boxer-briefs, hands on Donghae’s thighs, his head bobbing slowly up and down.

In all honesty, Henry’s not really sure what to do, except make his way closer to the foot of the bed to get a better look.

"Sorry," Donghae pants, opening his eyes the slightest bit to look at him, "this usually goes quick. I didn't know this would happen."

Henry looks down. Looks back up. "Ah. Um..." He’s genuinely lost for words. He usually follows Ryeowook's lead in these situations, but Ryeowook seems to, well, be the obstacle in this case. Not really sure why, to be honest. Quick _is_ his usual preference.

The man in question stops what he’s doing, lifting off enough to leave only his lips pressed to the head of Donghae’s cock and no further, his hand pressing against the base to keep it in place at the same angle. “Donghae-hyung still won’t fuck me,” Ryeowook says without looking at him.

Donghae answers Ryeowook directly. “I told you, I’m scared I would hurt you.”

“And I told you I’m fine!” Ryeowook snaps back. He sounds irritated even as the next second, he’s licking a slow path up Donghae’s shaft.

While it all makes sense now, Henry isn’t really considering the problem at hand. Mouth. Um. Something. He doesn’t often see this from an outside perspective, and it’s really distracting. The gears whirl for a couple of seconds.

“I’ll fuck you,” he finally says.

Ryeowook wordlessly holds up a packet of lube between his fingers.

 _Damn, he wasn't gonna waste a second,_ _huh_ , Henry thinks as he grabs it. Reluctantly, he walks away from his choice viewing spot. Ryeowook keeps lapping at the head of Donghae's cock, and Henry can't help but wonder if Ryeowook's goal at this point is to torment him. It looks like the kind of thing that's calculated to not be enough.

Henry shrugs and focuses on giving Ryeowook what he wants - he figures it's kind of a win-win that way. Also, he's not all that hungry yet, so it'll fix that too.

He flings his shirt off and throws it in the direction of the door ‘cause he doesn’t wanna get lube on it, since they’re still going out after this. (Pretty sure, anyway?)

Ryeowook takes his mouth off Donghae, moves onto his hands and knees on the floor. It only takes a moment for Donghae to scoot towards him, chasing what he’s lost. Ryeowook's muffled pleased sounds and the way one of his hands is now clinging to Donghae’s thigh make it clear that it worked, though only for a few seconds. Deprived yet again, Donghae looks utterly bereft.

“I’m seriously upset, you know,” Ryeowook says. “You don’t worry like this about Kyuhyun.”

“Well, I know Kyuhyun can take it-” is Donghae’s unwise reply, and Henry can _feel_ the way Ryeowook must be glaring from from how Donghae shrinks back.

A tense pause. “You trust _that **amateur**_ but not me?!” Ryeowook screeches.

“It’s not like that!” Donghae insists, to no avail. This… is going downhill fast. And then everyone’ll be upset and no one has any sex _or_ lunch, and that’d be no fun.

Luckily, this time, Henry knows just what to do. He picks that moment to get Ryeowook’s attention by stroking circles into the small of his back, which at least gets him to look over his shoulder. The lines of tension on his face slowly ease, and, finally, the other man nods, prompting Henry to tear open the packet and get slicked up.

Ryeowook visibly relaxes, his head now hanging down, his shoulders moving away from where they were tightly bunched around his neck, an enticing dip forming in the middle of his back as he drops down onto his elbows. (He is a _champ_ at doing that on the spot, like, Henry seriously envies him that ability, to relax his whole body in, what, five seconds?)

With fluid familiarity, Henry enters him, which nicely cuts off the fight that was brewing as a bonus to the tight heat engulfing him.

It’d been longer than he thought. With the day to day of schedules, time in his studio, cooking, friends, it was somehow easy to get caught up in the rush of it all, forget the pleasures that were on offer. But now, he’s wrapped up in an intense physical reminder, keeping him in the moment. He eases in, watching for subtle signs of tension or discomfort, muscle memory setting the slow initial pace for him.

Across from him, Donghae looks distinctly interested. Smirking, Henry decides that he’ll make it clear just how much Donghae is missing out. As soon as he figures out how, that is. Right now, he starts extending the length of his thrusts, Ryeowook’s breathing growing more intense in response, pointed and starkly audible in the quiet. His hips tremble minutely in Henry’s grip.

Already, Donghae’s started leisurely stroking himself, his tongue peeking out of his mouth, his gaze riveted downwards. For the briefest moment, Henry wishes there was a mirror so he could see, not only hear and feel. He puts more force into his next push in.

"Honestly, thank you," Ryeowook says through a low moan. "Everyone's been so- ah! busy the last few days. Mmh! Sorry I got so irritable."

"It's okay," Henry breathes, not letting up. "Just tell me what to do. Oh, fuck," he adds under his breath. He shifts his knees to place himself a bit higher. "Tell me what you need."

“Harder! Go faster!” At the point of too turned on to be bashful already? _Damn_ , that’s hot.

It’s got Henry panting out, ruefully, “If I do that, it’s gonna be over too fast.”

“I don’t care, just do it!” Ryeowook orders him, which does no favors for his lasting power, but if that’s what he wants, then that’s what he’ll get.

Henry answers him in English, “Okay, you asked for it,” and Ryeowook whimpers like he always does. A quick flicker to see Donghae’s raised eyebrows is all the time Henry takes before he sets a brutal pace. He slams into Ryeowook again and again, his lover moaning and gasping for air beneath him. He wants to wrap his arm around Ryeowook’s chest, mold them together front to back, or gently tug on the hair on the back of his head the way he likes, but it would mean losing power, which isn’t what he was told to do, so he won't this time, instead gripping Ryeowook's hips tighter still.

Donghae reaches his free hand down. Soon, his eyes are glazed over, while Ryeowook’s moans have turned muffled and deeper, the pitch of them medium-low, rising and falling in unpredictable bursts. It’s messing with Henry’s head in the best possible way, filling him with renewed energy when he’d just started to flag.

When he next opens his eyes, he sees that Donghae’s biting the corner of his lip, his hand speeding up on his dick, surely on the verge of changing his mind. His gaze is riveted downwards, and the groan he makes seems unwitting, the rumbling sound of it appealing.

Henry’s too far gone to say anything. He curses quietly as he comes, a sharp moan spilling out of him through the arc of his peak. He can't bring himself to regret following those orders. Panting from exertion, he lets his head fall forward, struggling to catch his breath. _Didn't expect to be using so much energy before lunch._

Beneath him, Ryeowook squirms and whines.

Once Henry gathers his wits again, he leans over Ryeowook to scrape his teeth over the back of the other man’s neck. Ryeowook outright _mewls_ , the sound both pleasure and frustration, so Henry stops, pulling out of him carefully, relaxed and utterly spent. _I did warn him,_ he thinks, largely unconcerned. He’s not quite hungry yet, but it feels like he could get there soon.

The only sound for a little while is Ryeowook’s panting. He finally says, “I told you I can take it.” When he doesn’t get immediate acquiesence, he whimpers. “Hyung, just fuck me already!”

“Impressive as that was, and I do appreciate the show,” Donghae says at length, and he certainly looks as though he does, his face flushed, his mouth hanging slack when he pauses, having been left on the verge both earlier and now. “…But, that’s not what I’m worried about.” He wipes his hand off on the bed, turns to sit an angle, spreads his knees around either side of the corner of the bed. Though still red, his expression pleads for understanding, his forehead crinkling with apologetic sincerity. “Henry, you know how I sometimes use more strength than I mean to.”

“I’m surprised _you_ know,” Henry mutters under his breath, looking off to the side. But then, a lightbulb comes on, and he perks up, shoulders back, pulling himself up with the realization. This is his moment!

“Okay, so, um, what if you fuck on your side?” Unnecessarily, he motions turning with his hands. “That way, you can’t- can’t put too much power into it.”

Donghae gives him a considering look. The muscles of his thighs lie in sharp relief against the backdrop of the sheets. He finally nods a couple of times, slow and considering. “Okay… That could work.” He makes his way farther up the bed in one big bounce, rolling over to one side, his head pillowed on his bent arm. Waiting, expectant.

Henry shrugs. Might as well help this along.

Ryeowook’s still on his elbows and knees on the floor, head hanging down, as if, for once, he’s not sure what to do next. On impulse, Henry kneels down next to him, takes his chin in hand and turns his head for a badly-needed kiss. Their lips slide together for a few seconds, just enough to recharge him. “Do you have any more of the really good lube in your room? So he doesn’t worry.”

Though he looks a little dazed, Ryeowook nods twice, his small smile showing that he understands the offer. He sits up, leaning his weight on the edge of the bed, making his way towards Donghae. Quickly, Henry gets one more kiss in, then lets him continue on his way while he goes to grab a shirt from Donghae’s laundry pile to wipe himself off with. That settled, he zips and buttons his shorts back up, leaving the other two to resume their previous activities as he quickly closes the door behind him, hoping Heechul hasn't picked now to either wake up or come back for whatever reason - neither one ends well for him. Or maybe it does, if the older man is feeling generous- _Nope, not thinking about that. That was probably a joke. Maybe._

So he sneaks over, except he kinda steps louder than he meant to, but, anyway, he finds the tube of the goopy stuff no problem, in the same drawer it was in last time, the one with the little silver star stickers on the right edge that has the handcuffs and all that. He relocks it and stuffs the key back in its hiding place.

By now, it’d be clear if anyone was around, so he’s even louder on the way back. That doesn’t keep him from _locking_ the door this time. Feels better to not worry about that.

Donghae and Ryeowook already positioned themselves on the bed, and he can hear the sound of the kisses Donghae’s pressing into the back of Ryeowook’s neck and shoulders. Henry taps Donghae’s foot with the tube he grabbed. “Here, the goopy stuff is the best one.”

Barely sparing him an acknowledging nod, Donghae snatches it out of his hand. While leaving him to handle that, Henry shucks off his shorts and underwear in one fell swoop ‘cause he just knows he’s gonna get messy too somehow.

They’re finally all set. Donghae's lying behind Ryeowook, who’s got his right leg bent up against his torso, and it takes a little maneuvering on Donghae’s part to get lined up and enter him. Still, it’s not long before Ryeowook’s face goes slack from calm, the satisfaction written in the lines of his body once again easing their earlier irritable tension.

What an enticing picture this makes. Henry hardly knows where to start.

His theory looks like it’s working out. Not that he thought it was a rational concern, but, still, Donghae seems to be going at a good pace without it being too extreme. Donghae's arm holds Ryeowook across his torso, keeping his leg bent up, wrapped around the slighter man in a tight grip as he moves them.

Ryeowook’s making those little gasps again, sharper each time. He opens his eyes, his expression almost challenging. "Henry, kiss me," he half pleads, half commands.

Henry obliges, of course.

Who could resist? In a few quick steps, he kneels beside the bed, and Ryeowook immediately pulls him in to suck on his tongue. Awash in sensation, he feels a decided twitch of interest, though he can’t manage more yet.

No need to let him slow that down. He lets his hands smooth their way up Ryeowook’s torso, enjoying the textures and the slightest bit of arching towards him, as once released through inattention, he takes the opportunity to dip down to suck lightly along the side of Ryeowook’s neck. Donghae’s pants of exertion mix nicely with Ryeowook’s groaned almost-words; Henry can feel himself grow cloudy-minded once more. He takes Ryeowook’s nipples between each thumb and forefinger, rolling and stroking and twisting in an automatic pattern he couldn’t articulate if he tried, only knowing how it left Ryeowook with his mouth hanging open and his eyes rolled back, whispering what might be curses or praise between long, slow blinks.

Ryeowook once came from that alone, come to think of it. It was the second time ever that he glanced down and back up, then raised his eyebrows in a tilted-head question, and locked the door once he got a nod. They’d only gotten stripped down to their underwear and were making out while he played with Ryeowook’s nipples like he’s doing now, and he’d barely let go and gotten Ryeowook’s boxers past his hips when the other man hastily took over that task.

He hadn’t yet finished, the waistband stranded awkwardly halfway down his thighs, when he let out a breathy “more” and moved Henry’s hands back up to his chest. Then he came _just from that_ , which was the hottest thing _ever_. He’d said, as he was catching his breath, “You’re really good at that and also really hot” as if to explain himself, which was fine. (That kind of compliment in bed? A hell of an ego boost, needless to say.)

But that left one little problem.

Henry had found out, among all the other things he learned, that he gets more submissive the more turned on he gets. So, he was sitting there squirming, rubbing his thighs, squeezing himself and trying to decide if he should go ahead and jerk off.

His face must’ve looked like he was begging, because it wasn’t long before Ryeowook moved towards him, finished stripping him and switching them so that Henry was the one on his back, skipping right to sucking him off, holding eye contact and waiting for a nod before gently fingering him as well. If the other man thought it was weird that Henry kept his wrists crossed above his head the whole time he was on his back, he didn’t comment on it, then or later. (Since Ryeowook once nonchalantly said that he envied guys who could go to parties abroad and get tied up on all fours, blindfolded, and fucked all night, maybe something as tame as that didn’t even register. That one made Henry briefly wonder what kind of friends Ryeowook had that he’d never met.)

What a great memory, though. They had so much fun that time. _Ah, to be so full of energy,_ he thinks languidly.

Anyway, right now, he’s getting lovely little desperate whimpers for his trouble. Both of them seamlessly flow with the motion from Donghae’s thrusts as though linked together. His knees are starting to ache, though, so he stops to find some free space he can take up on the bed.

Once he let go, he could see that Donghae was mouthing along the back of Ryeowook’s neck as well. He plants one hand on a pillow and the other on the wall, spanning the confines of the narrow bed to keep himself steady as he angles for Donghae's attention with soft brushes of lips over his jaw and cheek, finding that the man lets himself be drawn into a kiss quite easily, turned somehow pliant in the heat of the moment.

The back of Ryeowook’s hand strokes soft against the side of his face, too, and it leaves him warm and happy.

Henry had begged more kisses off Sungmin a couple years back (which were mindblowing, if he was being honest with himself, which is why he kept doing it for like a week, and quickly learned why Ryeowook was so eager to submit to him), and Kyuhyun was a lost cause, of course, so it was nice how Donghae just went with it. His tongue twists with Donghae's, fast and a bit rough and he's getting pretty hard again, but pleasantly so, not enough to drive him to do anything about it.

As though he sensed it, Ryeowook’s hand slips from his face and goes right to his cock, like an outlet for all that extra energy that he apparently has, awkward angle be damned. He strokes pleasantly slow with a tight grip, and since Donghae breaks the kiss, Henry lies down on his side to make the angle much less awkward, his mouth returning to the front of Ryeowook’s neck, navigating around his leg to rejoin the flow.

Being distracted, he couldn’t tell which of the two of them came first, only that Ryeowook got him messy like he expected, and that Donghae looks amazingly relaxed with his forehead resting on Ryeowook’s shoulder, and that the noises they made have him bucking up into Ryeowook’s loosening grip, revved up just as they’re winding down.

So he runs his fingers through the drops that splattered above his navel and waits, biting his lip. Hoping they’ll give him what he needs anyway.

Some patience is required from him, some watching and longing and waiting, but ultimately, he’s not disappointed.

Ryeowook’s first to recover, as always. He detaches from Donghae, his hand tightening on Henry’s cock once more before he reaches up for a kiss, their tongues moving against each other a pleasurable complement. He squeezes tighter near the top of each stroke, and takes Henry’s bottom lip between his teeth with exactly the right amount of pressure, and it’s almost overwhelming.

The next moment, Henry’s surprised by the press of teeth to the back of his neck and jumps to nearly there. He whimpers into Ryeowook’s mouth; Donghae chuckles and nips at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Henry’s losing his mind, his hips moving of their own volition.

Some sort of desperate whine spills out of him when he’s suddenly not being kissed anymore, but just then, just as Ryeowook bites down gently on his collarbone, speeding up his strokes at the same time, Donghae grabs his wrists in a strong grip and presses tight.

That is _it_ , that’s as much as Henry can take, he comes in no time at all with a loud “Oh **fuck!** ”

Every place he’s held is gradually released, both with a few parting squeezes to kindly wring every last drop of pleasure out of his body. He tips over and lies down for like ten seconds, giggling to himself, before he starts to feel sticky and gross. His wobbly legs get him to the laundry pile again, where he grabs another of Donghae’s shirts to wipe himself off with. Wobbling back over to the bed, he takes Ryeowook’s hand in his own to clean that off as well, running the fabric over the spaces between his fingers, too.

He throws the shirt onto Donghae’s stomach, laughing at his disgruntled, exasperated scrunched-up face, and squeezes his way onto the too-narrow bed anyway. Ryeowook turns to him with a sweet smile, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes, pulling him into a long, thorough kiss. He pulls away looking thoroughly satisfied.

“Thak you so much,” he says quietly. “You did really well.”

“You didn’t do this on purpose, did you?” Henry half-mumbles. Ryeowook makes a snorting laugh.

“No, I promise I didn’t. To be honest, I never mean for this to happen.” He raises his eyebrows once, then smirks. “I assume you’re not complaining?”

Henry grins at him. “Not at all. But, I _am_ hungry.”

“I’ll come with. It’ll be my treat.”

 _Score!_ Henry thinks. He’s often generous, but right now, Ryeowook looks so pleased that there’s a good chance that’ll mean ice cream, too.

“Why did you have to use my shirt?” Donghae whines from the far side of the bed. That complaint is cut off when Ryeowook turns to kiss him as well, making sounds of delight, and whatever exactly it is he’s doing, the shirt goes sailing through the air, landing near where it should.

Speaking of shirts, Henry lazily goes to get his where he’d tossed it towards the door earlier, taking his time getting his shorts back on, too. The lunch rush is probably over by now, so with any luck, the wait’ll be shorter. He hears Ryeowook grab some tissues behind him, glancing over at the last of his cleanup on his way to spreading out like a timid starfish on Donghae’s narrow but now-empty bed.

(Seriously though, the whole thing was like getting inducted into some secret society, except it was all sex that had otherwise been happening under his nose with him being none the wiser. _Not anymore!_ He thinks triumphantly, then considers taking a nap.)

Since he got dressed first for once, he gets a couple of minutes before he has to make himself roll his way off the bed, throwing an arm over each of their shoulders now that they’re both dressed and heading for the front door, and he’s satisfied and happy. And _really_ hungry.

After running to steal a piece of fruit to scarf down from the fridge, he dashes back to stuff his feet into his shoes so as to not slow them down. He’s about to fix his laces when Ryeowook pulls him down to murmur in his ear.

“When we get back, if you shower well, I'll eat you out and let you come on my face.”

Suddenly grateful for all the highly inappropriate vocabulary lessons he's gotten over the years, Henry nods eagerly, wishing he didn't even _need_ food so he could skip ahead to that part. As he's getting his shoes on, he swoops in for one last kiss, to tide him over until then.


End file.
